1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for operating multiple Operating Systems (OSs) in a multi-modem mobile communication terminal More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for operating multiple OSs in a multi-modem mobile communication terminal through OS virtualization technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dual-standby mobile phone includes two modem chips that are used to access two different wireless networks. Herein, examples of the different wireless networks include a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network, a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) network, and a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) network.
For implementation of the dual-standby mobile phone, a processing unit is used in addition to the modem chips. In the processing unit, an application program, a user interface, and a related telephony module are provided as a software stack that may service incoming/outgoing calls from/to different wireless networks one by one.
The dual-standby mobile phone operates a single Operating System (OS) on one processing unit, and executes a single application program on the single OS to service different wireless networks through one user interface. For example, one call application program is executed on a single OS to service both a CDMA call and a GSM call.
The above technology may provide a single user interface to a user regardless of a type of a wireless network. However, it is difficult to integrate different specific user interfaces for different network providers into a single interface.